Luke's New Love
by beefiedog2
Summary: When a new girl attends Luke's school, will Luke slowly fall in love with her? Or will he still love Jessie? Is there something wrong with Evelyn, or was she really a strange robot experiment made by a certain someone to trick Luke? Read to find out...
1. Luke's New Love

Luke's New Love

Chapter 1

Luke came home from school one day. He wasn't talking much. Jessie walked up to him. "Aw, what's wrong Luke?" Jessie asked sympathetically. "We're gonna get a new student tomorrow," Luke said. "Why aren't you happy then?" Jessie asked. "I don't know. I think I lost all my energy in Phys Ed today," Luke said. Jessie smiled slightly and said, "Well, you rest up if you need to." Luke nodded. Jessie went upstairs. Luke sighed. "I hope tomorrow it's a hot girl," Luke thought.

The next day, Luke walked to school with Emma, Ravi, and Connie. (A/N: I don't know why I put Connie in there.) "So Luke, who do you think the new kid is?" Ravi asked. Luke didn't answer for a long time. "Huh? What were you asking me, Connie?" Luke finally answered. "That was Ravi, not me," Connie said. Emma giggled. "I said, who do you think the new kid is?" Ravi asked. "I don't know. I'm hoping it's a girl though," Luke said. "Don't you already like Jessie?" Emma asked. "Well, she hasn't really shown any interest in me, so I'll drop her for later," Luke said. (A/N: That sounds like something Luke would actually say! OMG) Emma shrugged.

When they finally reached school, Ravi parted the group with Emma to go find their classes. Connie and Luke were left. Usually, Connie would follow Luke until their classes were different. Instead, she said, "Bye Luke," and went to her locker, got her things, and went to homeroom. Luke went to his locker. He had homeroom, too. Unfortunately, Connie was in his class. She still did annoy him from time to time, but didn't share romantic interest in him.

"Hello class! Today, we have a new student! Her name is…" Ms. West stopped and waited for the girl to say her name. "Um, Evelyn," the red headed girl said. "And just how old are you?" Ms. West asked. "12," Evelyn said. "Okay, please sit down next to Luke," Ms. West said. Evelyn sat down next to the kid who she thought looked like a Luke. She was sitting next to Luke Ross. "Hi," she said. "Hey," Luke said without looking up from his phone. Ms. West turned around. "Luke, what are you doing?" she asked. Luke looked up. "Paying attention to what you're saying," Luke answered. He smiled creepily. "It's a good thing you're cute," Ms. West said. Luke looked at the redheaded girl next to him. He stared. He snapped out of it. He wrote a note to the girl next to him. (A/N: Luke x OC) The note said: **You're pretty.** He slipped it on her desk when the teacher wasn't looking. She read it. She leaned into him and whispered in his ear, "You're hot." Luke's pupils got smaller. (A/N: Kinda like when the cartoon characters get surprised or scared, their eyes get smaller. To see what I'm talking about, watch Scooby-Doo. I watch Scooby-Doo. I LOVE VELMA! No homo.) Ms. West turned around. She saw the look on Luke's face. "Luke, is something wrong, dear?" she asked. Evelyn growled. She hates it when a teacher or any other female calls any boy she really likes "dear". Luke shook his head. "Evelyn, dear. Is something wrong?" Ms. West asked. "Nothing," Evelyn said. She smiled, her two top buck teeth separated. Her freckles moved up when she smiled like an angel. Ms. West saw a halo. She rubbed her eyes, blinked twice, then dumped her coffee mug out the window. "Okay, enough of that!" Ms. West said. She turned around to the blackboard. Luke smiled at Evelyn the whole time. Evelyn smiled while looking down on her paper. She just couldn't stop thinking about Luke. "Ms. Evelyn, why are you smiling so much?" Ms. West asked. "Oh, nothing. I-I love math!" Evelyn said, very uncertain. "Me too," Ms. West said. Ms. West turned around and started lecturing again. Evelyn sighed in relief. Luke nudged Evelyn. Evelyn looked up at him. "His smile is so sweet. OMG, is he leaning into me?" Evelyn thought. "Nice save," he whispered. Evelyn smiled thankfully.

In the hallways, Connie was behind Luke's locker door. Luke closed his locker door. He saw Connie there. "Whoa!" he said. Evelyn was right across the hall from Luke. "Do you know the new girl, Evelyn?" Connie asked. "Yeah, and I know she wouldn't pop up like you just did," Luke said, trying to catch his breath. "I just don't trust her, if you know what I mean," Connie said. "No, I don't know what you mean," Luke said. "You know that look she always gives you when she spots you?" Connie asked. "Yeah, she must like me," Luke said. He smoothed out his hair in a cocky way. "Luke, this isn't a joke. She's probably plotting something evil against you. I bet you $10.00 you're gonna get in trouble because of her," Connie said. "Sorry, but I don't have that kind of money," Luke said. He walked into the open hallway and turned left. Connie followed. "I can't believe you're poor. I can't believe I ever like you," Connie said. Luke stopped walking. "Deal," Luke said. They did a special unexplainable handshake. (A/N: Whenever my mom and I make a deal, we do a special hand shake. We hook our pinkies together and push our thumbs together then let go our pinkies. Sounds confusing, but when you actually do it personally, it's not confusing.) Ravi walked up. "Hey guys!" Emma said. Ravi joined in. "Who's ready for class! Woo, Woo!" Ravi said. "Um, I wish I wasn't," Luke said. "Me too," Connie said. "I love history! Who else does? Woo, Woo!" Ravi said. "If you say that one more time Ravi…" Emma said. Ravi stopped immediately. "Hey Luke… and company," Evelyn said. Luke paused and stared at Evelyn. "I need to tell you something," Evelyn said. Luke woke up and nodded. Evelyn walked Luke to her locker. "I think I… never mind. It's stupid," Evelyn said. "Nothing you say is stupid," Luke said. "Dopey dopey doe!" Evelyn joked. "Except for that," Luke said in between giggles. "You wanna come to my house with your friends?" Evelyn asked. "Uh, sure. I think I love you," Luke said out of nowhere. A tear rolled down Evelyn's cheek. She hugged Luke.

"I tried to warn Luke that there's something about Evelyn that's just not right. Her face expression changes when other girls get around him and when people make of him," Connie said. "She is like an angry dragon who just got stabbed by the stake of love," Ravi said. "Ravi's probably right. Maybe Evelyn is in love with Luke, hard to believe," Emma said.

"Aww! Look at the two Love Birds! Kissy, kissy!" a bully said. Evelyn's eyes turned red. She banged the lockers. The lockers opened and slapped the bully in the face. The bully ran. Evelyn continued hugging Luke as her eyes turned a pretty green.

Connie pointed.

And that's just the beginning of things…


	2. My Brother is In Great Danger Now

Luke's New Love

Chapter 1:

Luke came home from school one day. He wasn't talking much. Jessie walked up to him. "Aw, what's wrong Luke?" Jessie asked sympathetically. "We're gonna get a new student tomorrow," Luke said. "Why aren't you happy then?" Jessie asked. "I don't know. I think I lost all my energy in Phys Ed today," Luke said. Jessie smiled slightly and said, "Well, you rest up if you need to." Luke nodded. Jessie went upstairs. Luke sighed. "I hope tomorrow it's a hot girl," Luke thought.

The next day, Luke walked to school with Emma, Ravi, and Connie. (A/N: I don't know why I put Connie in there.) "So Luke, who do you think the new kid is?" Ravi asked. Luke didn't answer for a long time. "Huh? What were you asking me, Connie?" Luke finally answered. "That was Ravi, not me," Connie said. Emma giggled. "I said, who do you think the new kid is?" Ravi asked. "I don't know. I'm hoping it's a girl though," Luke said. "Don't you already like Jessie?" Emma asked. "Well, she hasn't really shown any interest in me, so I'll drop her for later," Luke said. **(A/N: That sounds like something Luke would actually say! OMG)** Emma shrugged.

When they finally reached school, Ravi parted the group with Emma to go find their classes. Connie and Luke were left. Usually, Connie would follow Luke until their classes were different. Instead, she said, "Bye Luke," and went to her locker, got her things, and went to homeroom. Luke went to his locker. He had homeroom, too. Unfortunately, Connie was in his class. She still did annoy him from time to time, but didn't share romantic interest in him.

"Hello class! Today, we have a new student! Her name is…" Ms. West stopped and waited for the girl to say her name. "Um, Evelyn," the red headed girl said. "And just how old are you?" Ms. West asked. "12," Evelyn said. "Okay, please sit down next to Luke," Ms. West said. Evelyn sat down next to the kid who she thought looked like a Luke. She was sitting next to Luke Ross. "Hi," she said. "Hey," Luke said without looking up from his phone. Ms. West turned around. "Luke, what are you doing?" she asked. Luke looked up. "Paying attention to what you're saying," Luke answered. He smiled creepily. "It's a good thing you're cute," Ms. West said. Luke looked at the redheaded girl next to him. He stared. He snapped out of it. He wrote a note to the girl next to him. **(A/N: Luke x OC)** The note said: **You're pretty.** He slipped it on her desk when the teacher wasn't looking. She read it. She leaned into him and whispered in his ear, "You're hot." Luke's pupils got smaller. **(A/N: Kinda like when the cartoon characters get surprised or scared, their eyes get smaller. To see what I'm talking about, watch Scooby-Doo. I watch Scooby-Doo. I LOVE VELMA! No homo.)** Ms. West turned around. She saw the look on Luke's face. "Luke, is something wrong, dear?" she asked. Evelyn growled. She hates it when a teacher or any other female calls any boy she really likes "dear". Luke shook his head. "Evelyn, dear. Is something wrong?" Ms. West asked. "Nothing," Evelyn said. She smiled, her two top buck teeth separated. Her freckles moved up when she smiled like an angel. Ms. West saw a halo. She rubbed her eyes, blinked twice, then dumped her coffee mug out the window. "Okay, enough of that!" Ms. West said. She turned around to the blackboard. Luke smiled at Evelyn the whole time. Evelyn smiled while looking down on her paper. She just couldn't stop thinking about Luke. "Ms. Evelyn, why are you smiling so much?" Ms. West asked. "Oh, nothing. I-I love math!" Evelyn said, very uncertain. "Me too," Ms. West said. Ms. West turned around and started lecturing again. Evelyn sighed in relief. Luke nudged Evelyn. Evelyn looked up at him. "His smile is so sweet. OMG, is he leaning into me?" Evelyn thought. "Nice save," he whispered. Evelyn smiled thankfully.

In the hallways, Connie was behind Luke's locker door. Luke closed his locker door. He saw Connie there. "Whoa!" he said. Evelyn was right across the hall from Luke. "Do you know the new girl, Evelyn?" Connie asked. "Yeah, and I know she wouldn't pop up like you just did," Luke said, trying to catch his breath. "I just don't trust her, if you know what I mean," Connie said. "No, I don't know what you mean," Luke said. "You know that look she always gives you when she spots you?" Connie asked. "Yeah, she must like me," Luke said. He smoothed out his hair in a cocky way. "Luke, this isn't a joke. She's probably plotting something evil against you. I bet you $10.00 you're gonna get in trouble because of her," Connie said. "Sorry, but I don't have that kind of money," Luke said. He walked into the open hallway and turned left. Connie followed. "I can't believe you're poor. I can't believe I ever like you," Connie said. Luke stopped walking. "Deal," Luke said. They did a special unexplainable handshake. **(A/N: Whenever my mom and I make a deal, we do a special hand shake. We hook** **our pinkies together and push our thumbs together then let go our pinkies. Sounds confusing, but when you actually do it personally, it's not confusing.)** Ravi walked up. "Hey guys!" Emma said. Ravi joined in. "Who's ready for class! Woo, Woo!" Ravi said. "Um, I wish I wasn't," Luke said. "Me too," Connie said. "I love history! Who else does? Woo, Woo!" Ravi said. "If you say that one more time Ravi…" Emma said. Ravi stopped immediately. "Hey Luke… and company," Evelyn said. Luke paused and stared at Evelyn. "I need to tell you something," Evelyn said. Luke woke up and nodded. Evelyn walked Luke to her locker. "I think I… never mind. It's stupid," Evelyn said. "Nothing you say is stupid," Luke said. "Dopey dopey doe!" Evelyn joked. "Except for that," Luke said in between giggles. "You wanna come to my house with your friends?" Evelyn asked. "Uh, sure. I think I love you," Luke said out of nowhere. A tear rolled down Evelyn's cheek. She hugged Luke.

"I tried to warn Luke that there's something about Evelyn that's just not right. Her face expression changes when other girls get around him and when people make of him," Connie said. "She is like an angry dragon who just got stabbed by the stake of love," Ravi said. "Ravi's probably right. Maybe Evelyn is in love with Luke, hard to believe," Emma said.

"Aww! Look at the two Love Birds! Kissy, kissy!" a bully said. Evelyn's eyes turned red. She banged the lockers. The lockers opened and slapped the bully in the face. The bully ran. Evelyn continued hugging Luke as her eyes turned a pretty green.

Connie pointed.

And that's just the beginning of things…


End file.
